There's Just One Thing
by GreekLia
Summary: When Katey goes back to America she has Javier's daughter. she has his hair, his smile, and boy can she dance! what happens when she turns 17 and wants to go Cuba to find her father? RxR
1. Birthday Decision

THERE'S JUST ONE THING

Chapter #1- birthday

She saw him, her father, dancing in the Cuban club L Rosa Negra with her mother. They were great; they were lost in each other. All of a sudden her mother's parents started pulling her away without reason. Her father tried to chase after them but they seemed to be getting farther and he wasn't getting anywhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Havana sat up in her bed sweating like she had just run a mile in 100 degrees.

"ok ok Havana, clam down it was only a dream" she said to herself

She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She got a glass of water wiped her forhead and headed to her room. Just as she started down the hall, she noticed it, "the room" she called it, because her mother never let her go in there. But little did she know she was sneaking in there every night to watch the video reel from her father and mother. She wished she didn't have to hide it.

**MEANWHILE….**

Katey lay awake in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking of Javier. How was he? Was he ok? Did he move on? She sat up in her bed and saw the light on in the hallway. She got up and saw it was coming from "the room."

"Now why is that light on?" Katey asked herself as she walked to the door and saw her daughter sitting in front of the projector screen watching and smiling at her parents dancing.

"I don't think I can dance like that anymore" Katey said, making Havana whip her head around to see her leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed.

Katey walked over to Havana and sat next to her.

"I should've showed this to you a long time ago." Katey said while watching the clip

"what are you doing up anyway?" Katey asked her daughter

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream" Havana replied

"oh I see"

Silence became their company until finally Katey spoke.

"soooo, changing the subject. What are we going to do for your birthday?" She asked

"Should we go to California? New York? Hmmm where?" Katey asked

She finally gave her time to answer.

Havana looked up at the screen and said without looking at her mother one word and Katey's eyes got as big as golf balls.

"Cuba" Havana said

"wha- what" Katey said in disbelief as to what she had just heard

"I wanna go to Havana, Cuba. I wanna see him. I wanna see my father"

She looked down and then back at her mother

"I can't live like this anymore. I just- I just want him to know I exist" Havana finished

Katey smiled

"Alrighty then. If that's what you want to do, I'll make the arrangements tomorrow"

Havana smiled and hugged her mother and walked out of the room to go bed.

_I can't believe I'm actually, finally going to meet him._

Havana thought to herself as she got into bed and closed off the light. The night she slept peacefully.

**UCHIHA SASUME: ok so here is the first chapter of my second fanfiction story! I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it was so short but I was writing by hand first and my hand sorta cramped. I'm totally hooked on Havana nights, it's like the best movie ever! So I hope you enjoyed this chappie the ret will up soon, because they are finished I just have to type them. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. In Cuba

THERE'S JUST ONE THING

Chapter #2- in cuba

Katey and Havana stepped off the plane, grabbed their luggage and headed to the only place Katey knew they stay. Hotel Oceana, the hotel she stayed at when she came to cuba, and the hotel where she first meet Javier.

When they got there Havana stepped out of the cab and looked up

"woah, I've never seen anything like this"

"yup this place hasn't changed a bit" Katey replied

Havana looked at her mom still smiling, she looked at the building again as she grabbed her luggage and ran to chatch up with her mom.

When they were all settled in there room, Katey spoke of how to find Javier.

"so we should go to La Rosa Negra then?" Havana asked

"you got it" Katey said

"YES! That gives me a chance to wear my new dress!" Havana said excitedly

They started to get ready for their night

Katey dressed in an orange strap dress ( the one from the dance contest) and Havana dressed in a navy blue dress (the one where Katey dances with Javier in front of the projector screen).

They finished getting ready and set off to the club.

**AT LA ROSA NEGRA…**

Havana was the first one to enter the club and her mother followed her close behind. As Katey entered she noticed Havana was just standing there just staring at the dancing.

"It's amazing" she finally said in a small whisper

"yeah, c'mon lets see if anybody in here knows where to find your father." But what they didn't notice was a patch of brown hair the same color of Havana's dancing on floor.

Katey and Havana went up to the bar

"um excuse me senor?"

"si senorita?"

"um im looking for Javier Saurez do you know him?"

"Ah Javier si!"

Katey smiled, they were finally getting somewhere

"Do you know where I can find him?" she asked him again

The bartender just looked straight ahead and pointed to the dance floor and walked away.

Katey turned to look in the direction he was pointing to, and then turned to look at Havana who was moving in place to the music while watching.

"Well this is hopeless" Katey said to her daughter

Katey walked toward the crowd to try to find Javier. But as she went in somebody came out and accidently bumped into Havana.

"oh excuse me senorita, im so sorry, are you ok?" Javier asked

Havana fixed her dress, unaware of who was in front of her

As she lifted her head up and began to speak

"im f-" her mouth dropped

She all of sudden couldn't speak

"are you ok?" Javier asked again getting worried because of the look she had on her face.

Havana snapped out of her head

"it's you." Was all she could get out when she heard someone calling her

"Havana! Havana!" her mother screamed coming closer

Javier was totally confused. Why did she say _It's you_ did he know her? It all clicked together when he saw who was calling her.

"Havana we have to g-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Javier…" Katey said and smiled

"Katey?" Javier said as if about to cry

Katey ran into his arms and squeezing his neck. Javier twirled her around. After 17 years he was beginning to wonder if he would ever see his American love again. He closed his eyes and took in her scent, until Katey suddenly broke the hug. Javier caressed her cheek.

"im glad you came back" Javier said

All of a sudden Katey remembered why she was here in the first place. She turned around to look at her daughter only to find her spot has been replaced by a couple just returning from the dance floor.

"oh no" Katey said to herself in a whisper

Katey turned to Javier

"um Javier, there's something I have to tell you" Katey started

"come, dance with me" Javier said, and started pulling her toward the dance floor

"wait there's just one thing you have to know" Katey was serious now, and Javier could tell it was important

"what is it? Is something wrong?" Javier asked

"no, its just… you know that girl you bumped into, the girl I was calling for?"

"oh yes she never did say if she was ok" Javier said while looking around trying to find her.

"Javier she's my daughter"

Well that got he attention

"Your…what?"

"my….OUR daughter"

Javier's eyes grew about 5 times larger than their normal size

"she's my-" Katey nodded

"where?"

"I don't know! You have to help me find her. She is just like you! Where do you go when you need time alone?"

Javier thought for a moment and then looked up at Katey

"the beach"

AT THE BEACH…

Havana didn't know why, but the waves just calmed her nerves. She needed to get out of there. She needed to be alone. Especially since her mom just ignored her.

She sniffled

"are you alright?" Havana looked up to see a very kind face. A boy about her age leaning over her.

"Yes im fine….thanks" she replied

"are you sure? You don't look alright." He said as he sat down next to her.

"yeah. I just- I need some time alone" she said

"oh yeah I know how that is" he said

"well then I will go, by the way my name is Rico" he held out his hand

Havana smiled

"Havana" said as she shook his hand

Javier and Katey arrived just in time to see Rico kiss Havana on the hand and walk away.

"Javier you talk to her"

Havana shook the sand off of her and turned to walk up the beach. As soon as she did that she spotted her parents talking, about her no doubt.

She walked towards them, and stopped right in front of her father.

"so I guess you have just about a million questions for me huh?" she said to Javier

Javier smiled

"yes I guess I do."

Katey smiled at the site of her Javier and her daughter talking and getting along. She felt good about this. Now all she had to do was plan a birthday party for Havana.

**UCHIHA SASUME: hey guys here is the second chapter of THERE'S JUST ONE THING. Thank you to everybody who reviewed you guys are the best! I'll try and get the next chapter before school starts. So don't worry. My fingers are typing as fast as they can!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Havana's Birthday Party

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Javier she's my daughter"

Well that got he attention

"Your…what?"

"My….OUR daughter"

Javier's eyes grew about 5 times larger than their normal size

"She's my-"Katey nodded

**END PREVIOUS**

Chapter #3- Havana's Birthday

"Ok so question #5…." Javier said. He was asking his series of questions to Havana about her life so far, you know as a way of making up for lost time.

"Question #5 is hmmmm oh! Can you dance?"

Havana giggled a little at this.

"haha can I dance? Are you serious?" Havana replied

"Yes, I want to know"

Meanwhile Katey was off to the side giggling. Havana was a wonderful dancer. She had inherited her father's genes on that one. I mean not that Katey was not good at dancing it's just that when Javier danced, oooooh man could he dance. And that's exactly the way Havana dances.

"Hmmm well let's see then, shall we? Katey music please"

They were in Javier's apartment eating while Javier was asking questions on Havana's life. Katey played the cd that was in the player and Represent Cuba came on. Javier looked at Katey and smiled. Obviously they both were remembering that night they danced in La Rosa Negra.

"Ok, feel the music" Javier said

"Hehehe" Havana laughed. It was kind of awkward for her to be dancing like this with her father.

The song ended

"Wow, you're a pretty good dancer." Javier said

"Just like her father" Katey interrupted

Havana looked at her mother

"Ok, question #6"

"Question #6" Havana repeated signaling that she was ready for the question.

"Question #6………when is your birthday?"

"Hahaha, wow" _what an ironic question_ Havana thought

"My birthday is April 25th"

Javier looked straight at her.

"Wha- what date did you say?" Javier asked again

"April 25th, why?" Havana asked

"That's my father's birthday." Javier said

Katey walked over to Javier and hugged him. Javier kissed her telling her he was ok.

"Havana, you should be honored to have the same birthday as your abuelo." Katey said

(Haha had to stick a little Spanish in there)

Havana smiled, she knew the story of how the police took her abuelo away and they never found him.

"Wait, that means that your birthday is on Tuesday then." Javier said

"Yes it is" Havana answered back

"Then we must have a fiesta!" Javier shouted as both girls giggled

"On that exact day all the songs in La Rosa Negra are for you." Javier said

"Can you do that?" Havana asked

"Why not, I own it." Javier said

"Oh my gosh! Javier, I didn't know that!"

Javier smiled

_**TUESDAY NIGHT**_

"Welcome everybody to La Rosa Negra!" Javier said into the microphone

"Tonight is a very special night; it is my father's birthday, and also my daughter's birthday!" Javier brought Havana onto the stage as everybody clapped.

Havana couldn't help but notice a certain somebody among the crowd. It was Rico, he was behind the bar. Obviously he worked there.

The music started

"Dad?" Havana said. Javier told her it was alright for her to call him dad. After all she had never had a father and he thought it might be a nice change.

"Yes" Javier answered

"Does Rico work here?" Havana asked looking at Rico busy behind the bar.

"Yes, he is one of my greatest bartenders. Why? Do you know him?"

"Vaguely" Havana said

She was watching him and Javier couldn't help but notice the urge she wanted to talk to him.

"Why don't you say hi?" he said

"Oh no, he's busy, I don't wanna interrupt him." She said

"Oh that's ok; I say he can talk to you…..go" Javier said and gently nudged her towards the bar.

As Havana approached the bar, Rico stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He looked past her towards Javier to see if it was ok for him to talk to her.

Javier nodded and walked away.

"So….." Havana started

"I didn't know you worked here" she said

"I didn't know your last name was Suarez." Rico replied

Havana sat down with her back to Rico looking somewhat hurt and rejected.

"Do you wanna dance?" Rico asked Havana

Havana looked up and smiled as she took his hand.

Katey and Javier were already dancing on the dance floor.

Rico was leading Havana and she was following completely drowning in his arms. She looked like a regular Cuban, even though she really was only half.

They both seemed really into each other as they danced all night. While Rico totally forgot about his work and Havana danced with him. They didn't realize how long they had been dancing until the music stopped and it was time to close up.

"I'm sorry I kept you from working" Havana said while holding his hand

"Don't be sorry. I had much more fun dancing with you than I would have had working." Havana smiled taking that as a compliment.

"Havana! We have to go! It's late!" Her mother yelled at her

Havana turned back to Rico

"Well I guess I have to go, I'll see you later."

She walked away but Rico grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, meet me later tonight."

Havana smiled

"When?" she asked

"Havana!" Katey screamed again

"I'm coming!" Havana yelled out

"1:30, on the beach where we meet." He finally said

He kissed her on the cheek

"Go" he whispered into her ear

"Havana smiled and ran out.

_**LATER…**_

The apartment was quiet and dark as Havana quietly slipped out of her room and to the front door to meet Rico. However, she didn't notice her father standing quietly in the kitchen.

_**ON THE BEACH…. **_

Rico was standing by the water waiting patiently for Havana. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw her

"Well hello there" he said and put his hands on her hips.

"Hi" she said

They kissed passionately, as Rico slowly laid her down onto the sand for a short make out session.

"Mmmm Rico" she said as he gave her butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Yes my beautiful flower" Rico said

"Can we stay like this forever?" Havana asked

"Hehe: we can if you want to" he said

Havana leaned up putting all her weight on her elbows.

"I do" she said, Rico smiled and kissed her again

"Heheha, I should go, if my parents wake up and find me gone I'll be in big trouble" Havana said

"Mmm ok, I will walk you back"

Havana smiled and nodded as they headed towards her dad's apartment.

_**THE APARTMENT…..**_

Havana and Rico were playing with their hands while they were interlocked. Havana was against the wall and Rico was in front of her.

"Thanks for tonight" Havana said

"Morning" Rico corrected her. Making her giggle at this thought of it being morning.

They kissed each other goodbye and Havana walked inside the apartment. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her dad sitting on the couch.

"Hehe um, hi" Havana said trying to act innocent

"Nice night for a walk?" Javier asked

"Ahaha um" Havana was trying to think of an excuse.

Javier got up from the couch

"Don't worry about it, you were with Rico eh?"

Havana nodded

"Ok" Javier said and walked into his room where Katey was sleeping.

Havana sighed deeply and then smiled reeeeeally wide.


	4. Havana & Rico

_**PREVIOUS**_

They kissed each other goodbye and Havana walked inside the apartment. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her dad sitting on the couch.

"Hehe um, hi" Havana said trying to act innocent

"Nice night for a walk?" Javier asked

"Ahaha um" Havana was trying to think of an excuse.

Javier got up from the couch

"Don't worry about it, you were with Rico eh?"

Havana nodded

"Ok" Javier said and walked into his room where Katey was sleeping.

Havana sighed deeply and then smiled reeeeeally wide.

_**END OF PREVIOUS**_

Chapter #4- Havana & Rico

It was Friday night, two days since Havana and Rico shared their heart filled, and kiss filled night. Since that night everything has been going great for them. However, Javier and Katey's relationship is blossoming to the next level and things in Cuba are becoming unsafe for Americans. They would have to leave soon, no matter how much they didn't want to.

"Cuba just isn't safe anymore" Rico said to Havana.

Havana was sitting at the bar leaning on the counter and Rico was working. Havana had a worried look on here face.

"Don't worry, I am sure your father will make sure you're safe" Havana kissed him and lead him to the dance floor. They were the king & queen of La Rosa Negra, the floor was theirs. Javier and Katey smiled at the site of their daughter and Rico dancing in the middle of the crowd, with everybody watching them.

"come with me." Javier said and lead Katey outside, hand in hand.

"Katey I know that you want me to go with you but, I just- I don't think I can do it"

Katey looked at him

"Javier it's too dangerous here, if you stay they could kill you!" Katey said on the brink of tears.

"I can't leave, I'm sorry" Katey cried in his arms

"I'm so sorry, but I will make sure that you and Havana get home safely, I promise."

_**INSIDE….**_

Havana and Rico were still dancing, when Katey interrupted them.

"Havana c'mon, we are leaving Cuba in two hours, your dad is making arrangements." Katey said

Havana looked at Rico then back at her mother.

"He can come" Katey said

_**THE APARTMENT…..**_

Havana was packing and Rico was watching her from the doorway.

"I'm gonna miss you" Rico said

Havana turned to him

"I'm gonna miss you too" she said

"Havana, come here and bring Rico with you." Javier yelled down the hall

Havana and Rico looked at each other and went into the living room.

"We wanna take a picture of you two, and then one of us." Katey explained

"Ok" Havana said

Havana stood in front of Rico who had his arms around her waist and his head laying on her shoulder.

Katey took two pictures, just to be safe.

"Ok, now if you don't mind taking a family picture for us Rico." Said Katey

"Of course I don't mind"

Havana stood in front and her parents in back. Her father had one arm on Havana and one arm on Katey. Rico took three pictures. One for Katey, one for Havana, and one for Javier. Katey was going to send it to him when they got back, if things weren't too dangerous.

"At least we have the memory and the experience." Katey said

"Katey, we get you guys to the airport." Javier said

"Okay, Havana are you ready?" Katey asked

"Yeah, just give me a second okay."

Katey smiled, knowing she needed time alone to say goodbye to Rico. After all Katey was just like her 17 years ago.

"I don't want to leave" Havana said

"You must, it's too dangerous here now" Havana started to cry

"But I can't live without you" Havana said looking up while in his arms.

Rico smiled and caressed her cheek

"I will be with you no matter where you are." He said to her.

Havana hugged him and whipped one of her tears turned and walked out the door. Rico sighed and looked up to keep himself fro m crying. She was actually leaving, out of his life forever.

Or so he thought…..

**UCHIHA SASUME: **hey guys, wow I typed two chappies in one day! Lol well I was really bored and I already have them written. And sorry if I forget to put this on my last chapter, but _THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. Surprise Surprise

_**PREVIOUS**_

"I don't want to leave" Havana said

"You must, it's too dangerous here now" Havana started to cry

"But I can't live without you" Havana said looking up while in his arms.

Rico smiled and caressed her cheek

"I will be with you no matter where you are." He said to her.

Havana hugged him and whipped one of her tears turned and walked out the door. Rico sighed and looked up to keep himself fro m crying. She was actually leaving, out of his life forever.

Or so he thought…..

_**END OF PREVIOUS**_

Chapter #5- surprise surprise

Katey and Havana entered their apartment. Katey went to check the messages as Havana went to her room, put her suitcase down and went to 'the room' she needed to see his face, his body moving. Even though she had numerous pictures from their trip, her heart was always set on the video reel.

When Katey was done checking the messages, she headed to her room. She noticed Havana watching the video reel. She decided to leave her there, after all she knows how hard it is to say goodbye.

_**THE NEXT DAY….**_

Havana was watching the news and Katey was making dinner, when all of a sudden the television started talking about gun shootings and riots in Havana, Cuba.

"Mom!" Havana yelled

Katey ran into the room and sat next a worried Havana.

Katey hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok hunny, I'm sure they are just fine" Katey said

"I hope you're right mom." Havana said

Diing doong

Havana got up with her eyes still on the TV, she opened the door.

"Hel-"

She froze

"Oh my god"

Javier and Rico stood in front of her with their suitcases. Havana put hands on her mouth

"What I don't get a hug?" Javier asked

Havana smiled and started to cry as she jumped his arms and screamed. She looked past him to Rico. She smiled and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Ugh mom, you might wanna come here!" Havana yelled to her mother.

Katey walked into the room fixing her clothes.

"Now what can be so important that you-"

She stopped when she saw Javier and Rico walking through the door with their suitcases.

Katey smiled and ran to Javier

"I couldn't lose you again" Javier said

"Especially since all I care about is in America." Katey smiled and kissed him. She couldn't believe that Javier left everything and came to America to be with her and Havana. But most of all she was glad he was ok. After what they had just heard on the news she was as worried as Havana.

"So your staying?" Havana directed to her dad & Rico

"we're staying" Javier said

Havana smiled and hugged him as Javier returned it. _This feels right_, he thought

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest said

Javier and Katey smiled to each other.

"You may kiss the bride" he said

"most gladly" Javier whispered as he kissed Katey

Havana turned to Rico and smiled as she held his hand.

To think she got her family back for her birthday along with true love was amazing to her. She had memories to tell forever about her trip to find……..her father.

THE END

**UCHIHA SASUME:** Well that's the end of the story. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, you guys are the best! Your what keep me going on these things lol.


	6. authors note: profile update

Hey everybody Uchiha Sasume here. I just wanted to let all of you know that I updated my profile and I changed some things. I added my version of a SasukexSakura soundtrack of songs that I have come across in various fanfictions as well as various songs that just sound good and sound like they tell the story of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship or what it could be. I will continue to add songs as I find more. You are welcome to download these songs and use them in your fanfictions or for your pleasure.

Also I am trying to get chapter 14 of **An Unkown Uchiha** out within the month. School for me starts on Monday and I usually type my fanfictions chapters to procrastinate from doing homework. But my goal is to get it out by the end of the month, we'll see what happens.

Thanks guys, love yous all!

3Uchiha Sasume


End file.
